


Innocence & Noces de paille- [One-Shot]

by MamzellePaPs



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzellePaPs/pseuds/MamzellePaPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot réalisé dans le cadre d'un concours<br/>Objectif ?<br/>Faire perdre à ce cher Edward sa virginité ... </p><p>" La vertu à cela d'agréable si vous y pensez<br/>c'est que dés que vous lui échappez,<br/>le gout du péché aussitôt la remplace,<br/>vous dévoilant de nouvelles saveurs ... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence & Noces de paille- [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Vierge  
> adjectif  
> Sens 1: Qui n'a jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Synonyme chaste  
> Sens 2 :Dont on ne s'est pas encore servi. Synonyme neuf  
> Sens 3 :Pur. Synonyme brut

Chaste , Neuf et Pur ...  
Ou comment me définir, moi Edward Cullen 23 ans dans quelques heures.

Serais je donc une exception ? Une véritable tare de la nature ?  
Connaissez vous un jeune homme de mon âge qui n'ai jamais croqué la pomme ?  
Ne s'est jamais envoyé en l'air en long en large et en travers ?  
Non sans doute ... et vous auriez mille et une fois raison.

Hé, attention hein, j'aime les femmes, je les adore même, je ne compte plus le nombre de filles qui me tournent autour, se gaussant sans doute d'être enfin celle qui me ferait renoncer à mon statut de puceau notoire.  
(note de l'auteur : Dommage mesdemoiselles, le mérite ne vous reviendra pas !)

Certes, je reste un homme.  
Je suis même de ceux qu'un morceau de dentelle savamment ajusté sous mes yeux gourmands attire, tel un papillon ténébreux vers une brillante lumière ...  
Sans doute également l'un que des bas de soie crissant sous les doigts de sa propriétaire émoustille mais ... ne vous en déplaise, je n'ai pas encore craqué pour une de ces créatures de rêve qui m'entourent chaque jour un peu plus, tronquant les tentations multiples contre des activités beaucoup plus sereines mais néanmoins masculines.  
Ma virilité ? Elle va très bien, croyez moi ... je n'ai aucun souci de se coté là.  
Je la tenais encore en main il y a quelques heures, m'activant avec vigueur sous la douche.  
Ma paume droite ayant de plus en plus d'utilité depuis quelques semaines ...  
L'échéance approchant, ma libido avait atteint des sommets qu'il me fallait ... libérer.

Maudit soit ce pari et ce fichu Jacob Black qui se prétendait mon ami ! songeais je.

Oui, voilà l'origine de ma condition de puceau sur le tard.  
Un pari apparemment innocent, sauf que moi, Edward Cullen, je n'ai qu'une parole.  
Oh je l'avais tenu et cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que j'avais renoncé aux plaisirs de la chair mais je n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs, ce crétin de Black était logé à la même enseigne ...  
Fierté masculine ?  
Ma foi je le pense aussi.  
Sans doute que ce trait de caractère prédomine t'il chez les trois quarts des adolescents pré-pubères et s'accentue avec l'âge ?  
Oui et bien, foutue fierté d'imbécile et d'explosion de testostérone ...

Bizarrement, je me souvenais encore très bien de nos paroles échangées :

\- Le premier qui flanche passera le reste de sa vie avec la certitude d'être un lâche, sans aucune parole vis à vis de l'autre. On se réserve pour la femme de notre vie. A la vie, à la mort Cullen ?  
\- A la vie, à la mort Black ! ricanais je.

S'en était suivi un échange de nos sangs dans les règles, paumes levées et mêlées ainsi qu'une cuite ... mémorable !  
Étrange comme la plupart des adolescents mâles ont cette drôle de manie d'être soit des obsédés ... sexuels qui saute sur tout ce qui porte une jupe, soit des apprentis poivrots.  
J'avais à partir de ce jour choisis ma voie, devenant un pro des soirées arrosées suivis de près par Jacob afin d' oublier l'énormité de cet engagement de chasteté.  
Le nombre de mes cuites était sans doute proportionnel au nombre de fois ou j'aurais dû coucher avec une fille.  
Incalculable !

Pour l'heure, la tête encore bien lourde, l'esprit toujours embrumé et mentalement accoudé au bar que j'avais quitté très tôt ce matin, je me tenais aux côtés de ma cousine Alice, balayant du regard une chapelle pleine à craquer et assistant ... à un mariage !

Je détestais les mariages ...

Si ma voisine ne m'avait pas secoué, je me serais sans doute endormi au rythme des chants grégoriens précédant l'arrivée de la mariée.  
Discrètement, je tirais sur le nœud de ma cravate, mal à l'aise.  
Quelle idée ridicule de porter ce genre de choses et surtout quelle idée tout aussi ridicule de se marier un jour pareil.  
Un orage sans précédent se déchainait à l'extérieur, nimbant l'atmosphère d'une aura sombre, inquiétante et quasi mystique tandis que la vieille chapelle tremblait sous les vibrations des éclairs.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré la mariée songeais je.

Cette Isabella quelque chose qui, si j'avais bien compris, était une amie de longue date d'Alice, ma chère cousine sagement assise sur le banc à mes cotés.  
Un coup de coude me tira brusquement de mes réflexions et un - La voilà – me réveilla totalement tandis que d'un petit signe de menton, Alice me faisait signe de me lever.  
Pauvre petite chose fragile songeais je en reconnaissant le frôlement caractéristique du tissu traîné sur la pierre et malgré mon manque d'intérêt évident, je tournais la tête.  
C'est alors que je la vis.

Elle, qui avançait en hésitant, rendue maladroite par un amoncellement de dentelles, de tulles, de fou-frou vaporeux et autres acabits du même genre, le visage masqué à demi par un long voile.  
Hypnotisé, je la dévisageai longuement, admirant le nacre de sa peau éclairée par une rougeur diffuse sur le haut des joues, de longs cils noirs battants la mesure de mon cœur avec lenteur, soulignant la teinte chocolat de ses yeux immenses.  
Des idées de scénario les plus torrides me parvenaient en rafale, oubliant l'endroit ou je me trouvais.  
Cette fille était un canon !

Un pas encore.

Je ne parvenais pas à m'arracher à la perfection de ses traits.  
Mes doigts se mouvaient dans le vide, imaginant un instant qu'ils se posaient avec douceur sur le velours de sa peau, effleurant l'ovale intact de sa joue, l'ourlet de sa bouche framboisée ...

On devinait aisément qu'elle n'était pas à son aise, s'y reprenant même à deux fois afin d'ajuster ses pas à la musique qui l'annonçait.  
\- Courage ! murmurais je alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, ignorant si ce conseil s'appliquait à elle ... ou à moi.

Depuis quand étais tu devenu si protecteur envers quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, Cullen ? pensais je.

Visiblement mes propos avaient été entendus.  
Elle stoppa nette sa progression, nous étions si proche.  
Tournant alors son visage vers moi, deux yeux sombres me détaillèrent avec avidité, semblant perdu sous son voile immaculé mais j'y lisais autre chose, expression fugitive.  
Du désir ?  
Je tressaillis, soufflé : en un éclair je venais de lire dans l'esprit de cette inconnue comme dans un livre ouvert, percevant ses doutes et cette troublante incertitude qui était sienne.  
Doucement, sa tête oscilla dans ma direction, je crus même la voir esquisser un sourire, me révélant de petites dents blanches parfaitement alignées et un court instant, j' imaginais ma langue en percer la barrière pour venir gouter la perfection de sa bouche, me désaltérant à la source de ses lèvres.

Avais je rêvé cet instant ?

Son père la secoua vivement, ses yeux me quittèrent et elle reprit la marche.  
Je suivis des yeux le long voile blanc qui s'éloignait tandis que mon regard se porta sur le crétin qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, Stefan Salvator, une vague connaissance de lycée : le genre tout en muscle et rien dans le crâne ...

Pathétique comédie qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

Une erreur monumentale et je n'y pouvais rien.  
Ces deux là n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, c'était plus qu'évident et au plus profond de moi, je me doutais que la jeune mariée le savait également.

A l'instant ou elle avait posé les yeux sur moi, un film s'était mis en marche dans ma tête, un gros plan sur ses yeux à demi clos, lèvres entrouvertes, s'abandonnant au plaisir, ses mains fines posées sur mon torse, son corps plaqué contre le mien, ses mains chaudes qui me caressaient.  
Un désir fou, irrépressible m'assaillit.  
L'expression de son visage m'avait bouleversé, le désir s'y lisait, une envie folle partagée.  
Fantasme ?

Allons, tu te berces d'illusion ...pensais je.

Mon téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieur de ma veste, je quittai des yeux la petite forme qui arrivait enfin vers l'autel et sa destination pour les 30 années à venir, m'efforçant de ne pas hurler ma joie au vu du message qui s'étalait sur mon écran.  
J'étais enfin libre.

Pari gagné  
Joyeux anniversaire  
J.

 

... - Je vous déclare mari et femme.

C'est la voix grave du pasteur résonnant dans la chapelle qui me sortit de mes pensées.  
L'orage, lui, continuait de plus belle à l'extérieur, menaçant à tout moment de faire exploser les vitraux.

... - Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ... .

Un reniflement sur ma gauche me fit sourire, je plongeai dans la poche droite de mon veston tandis qu'un petit mouchoir de coton blanc faisait son apparition entre mes doigts, je le glissais alors dans les mains de ma cousine qui soupira, se serrant un peu plus fort contre moi.  
Attendri, un sourire aux lèvres, je glissais un bras autour de ma cavalière pour la journée, déterminé à renoncer à une bière fraiche dans le pub le plus proche pour remplir ma mission d'accompagnateur jusqu'au bout.

Décidément, j'adorais Alice ...

****

 

Quelques heures avaient passées et je soupirais de contentement en desserrant le nœud de ma cravate, ignorant délibérément les regards langoureux que me lançaient la plupart des demoiselles d'honneur de la mariée.  
J'étais peux être encore puceau mais pas désespéré ...

\- Enfin ! soupirais je.

Ce diner touchait bientôt à sa fin.  
Non pas que cela avait été insupportable, loin s'en faut ; les conversations passionnantes avec les gens de notre table, la finesse des mets, l'orchestre :  
Tout avait été parfait.  
Mais je sentais la fatigue accumulée qui commençait à me vriller les tempes, migraine à l'appui.  
M'apprêtant à me lever et à saluer les convives les plus proches, mon regard se posa une dernière fois sur la mariée.  
Celle ci traversait la salle d'un pas décidé, le menton relevé et fier, fonçant tout droit en direction des musiciens.  
Elle échangea quelques mots avec le chanteur qui lui tendit son micro puis se tourna vers l'assistance.

\- S'il ... S'il vous plait ... balbutia t'elle je vous remercie tous d'être venus aujourd'hui, je vous invite à rester et à vous amuser aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez mais je dois hélas partir.

Je fronçais les sourcils, une chose m'avait choqué dans son discours : elle n'avait pas dis – Nous - mais - Je -.  
Un silence accueillit ses paroles, intrigués, les invités avaient eux aussi devinés qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Que ceux qui ont apporté un présent ce soir veuillent bien le reprendre, poursuivit elle.

Un murmure incrédule parcourut toute l'assistance.  
Je la fixais avec la même stupeur, incertain d'avoir bien entendu sa phrase.

\- Je pars , expliqua t'elle, je pars parce qu'en cherchant l'homme qui est mon mari depuis : elle fit mine de regarder sa montre – six heures et trente cinq minutes – je l'ai surpris en train de commencer notre lune de miel sur le parking de l'hôtel avec l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur.

 

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le marié venait juste de passer la porte, la tenue totalement débraillé, des traces de rouge à lèvre carmin ne laissait place à aucun doute sur la véracité de ses occupations et des dires de sa toute fraiche épousée dont le gloss d'un pale rosé brillait de mille feux.

Ultime preuve de la douloureuse trahison de cet enfoiré songeais je.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ignorant les exclamations indignées et horrifiées des invités, elle froissa une feuille de papier entre ses doigts, se dirigea vers le coupable et la jeta à ses pieds.  
Son regard glacial le détailla lentement et sa main se suspendit dans les airs quelques secondes, pour s'abattre brutalement sur la joue déjà colorés de l'infidèle époux.  
Devant la beauté du geste, je n'avais qu'une envie : applaudir et hurler un " bravo " face au cran qu'elle avait eu mais aussi car j'étais la proie d' une inexplicable certitude.  
C'était elle que je voulais, et pas plus tard que maintenant.  
Je me retrouvais alors en quelques enjambées à ses cotés.

\- Je ne pense pas que les couturiers aient prévus de poches dans votre tenue pour des clés de voitures, vous cherchez sans doute un chauffeur ?

Elle fit volte face ; son regard lançait toujours des éclairs mais il s'adoucit en me reconnaissant.  
\- Qui êtes vous ?  
\- Edward, Edward Cullen, le cousin ...  
\- D'Alice ?

Hochant la tête pour toute réponse, ma main se tendit dans le vide, la paume suspendue vers elle, les doigts en attentes ...  
Lut elle dans mon regard toutes les idées inavouables qui m'avaient effleurés l'esprit un peu plus tôt ?  
Avait elle ressenti cette attirance qui me poussait délibérément vers elle ? Éprouvait elle la même chose à mon égard ?  
Je l'ignorais encore mais ma main attendait toujours la sienne, si petite et si fine que j'aurais pu la briser lorsqu'elle me rejoignit.  
Mon impression ne m'avait elle donc pas trompé ?  
Mon cœur se mit à battre comme un fou.  
Ses doigts glacés se crochetèrent aux miens et nous dirigeâmes d'un seul élan alors vers la sortie la plus proche, laissant derrière nous un futur ex-mari déconfit et une salle entière consterné.

J'avais la nuit devant moi ...

****

 

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire amusé devant l'air désespéré qu'elle afficha face à ma voiture.  
Hélas, mon sourire se transforma en une expression ébahie et certainement grotesque lorsqu'elle souleva ses jupons, révélant à mes yeux un ensemble de lingerie ivoire des plus provoquant et des jambes ... sublimes.  
Je déglutis avec peine.  
Mon pantalon lui, semblait fort étroit depuis quelques secondes tandis que la jalousie me vrilla le cœur.  
Non mais son mari était visiblement un imbécile fini pour lui préférer sa demoiselle d'honneur ?  
Ne voyait t'il pas les trésors qui se dissimulait sous cette apparence fragile ?

Un premier jupon s'envola, un second le rejoignit sur le macadam, suivis d'un système de cercles compliqués attachés à sa robe et qui me semblait ma foi fort peu confortable pour sa propriétaire.  
Elle déchira brusquement sa traine, jeta au loin son voile et ses doigts se perdirent dans sa coiffure d'où s'échappaient des dizaines d'épingles, libérant une cascade de boucles sombres ou je rêvais de glisser mes doigts.  
Isabella était décidément surprenante et ... appétissante.

Son regard surprit le mien en train de la contempler et elle esquissa un faible sourire.  
Mon intérêt était sans équivoque, trahis par le renflement si caractéristique du mâle en rut.  
A cette vue, elle sursauta et bondit dans ma voiture, s'adossant au siège, tremblante, paupières closes, offrant son visage fin à l'astre lunaire.  
Vierge ?  
Égalité partout ...

Sans une parole, je montai à sa suite, n'osant plus la regarder de peur que mes yeux trahissent l'envie sourde que j'avais d'elle.  
Je démarrais sur les chapeaux de roues, fuyant le parking qui commençait à se remplir de curieux.

La mariée était désormais en fuite !

****

 

La tête inclinée sur le coté, elle respirait doucement, les yeux délibérément baissés.  
Je secouai la tête :  
Quelle femme pouvait bien dormir dans un instant pareil ?

J'avais le plus grand mal à garder mes yeux sur la route, sans destination aucune, mes yeux se posaient sans cesse sur la petite forme assise sur le siège passager.  
J'avais l'impression de ressentir sa présence dans tout mon corps, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de son souffle, ses petites mains croisées sur ses genoux, le parfum fleuri de ses cheveux ...

\- Il n'est pas véritablement mon mari.  
\- Ah bon ? Il s'agissait d'une répétition alors ? Ricanais je.  
\- Nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour ensemble murmura t'elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Je me gardais bien de laisser échapper que son époux, lui, avait consommé son mariage, hormis que ce n'était pas avec son épouse ...

\- De toute façon, ce mariage n'est pas valide, il restait quelques formulaires à remplir, j'étais à sa recherche pour les compléter quand je l'ai surpris ...

Je ne pipai mots tandis qu'elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège, son menton commençait à trembler, ses yeux à se remplir de larmes, l'émotion avait gagné le pas sur la cruauté de la situation.

J'arrêtais aussitôt la voiture, glissant un bras hésitant derrière le dossier de son siège et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.  
Le vide bouleversant que j'y lu me donnait presque envie de retourner à la réception pour casser le cou de cet immonde crétin qu'elle avait épousé.  
Je me rapprochai davantage, lui offrant silencieusement la protection d'une étreinte.  
Doucement, Isabella se laissa aller contre moi, une main vint se nicher nonchalamment contre ma hanche, puis elle m'entoura tout à fait de ses bras, rougissante.  
Je la laissais faire avec émotion, m'efforçant de laisser la bête au fond de moi.  
La situation ne se prêtait guère à ce genre d'effusions.  
Elle se serra plus étroitement contre moi, calquant son petit corps au mien, cherchant une position confortable qu'elle trouva bien vite puis son visage vint se nicher contre mon cou ... et le déluge prévisible de larmes démarra ...

Sa détresse, sa tristesse et ses pleurs répondaient en écho à la joie que je ressentais de la serrer intimement contre moi.  
Une étrange tendresse m'envahissait, apaisant l'urgence de mon désir.  
Elle vivait une expérience pénible et égoïstement, pour ma part, je vivais un moment délicieux, respirant les effluves de son parfum délicat, m'enivrant de la douceur de sa peau, caressant avec dévotion les quelques centimètres qui se trouvaient sous mes doigts, parsemant ses cheveux libres de baisers légers, simplement touché d'être le cocon rassurant ou son corps se fit bientôt plus souple entre mes bras.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent trop vite à mon goût, ses larmes s'étaient finalement taries pour ne devenir que de faibles soupirs et je crus un instant qu'elle ne se fut endormie.  
\- Réveillez vous Bella au bois dormant murmurais je contre son oreille  
Pas de réponse, juste un autre soupir.  
\- Vous avez une idée de l'endroit ou vous désirez vous rendre ?  
Prononcer ces mots me couta mais je m'exécutais comme un parfait gentleman, ignorant les appels sourds de ma libido inassouvie.  
Son corps provocant ainsi pressé contre le mien était un vibrant appel au sexe.

... - Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi entendis je tout bas prononcer. Je peux ... je peux juste rester avec toi cette nuit ?

Ses paroles me firent plus d'effet que je ne l'avais escompté.  
Mes doigts avides se nichèrent aux creux de sa nuque, fragile, alors que les mèches bouclées de ses cheveux me chatouillèrent la paume.  
Son visage se détacha lentement de son abri de fortune tandis que je l'attirai lentement, inéluctablement vers moi.  
Les grands yeux chocolats frangés de longs cils exprimaient l'étonnement.  
Ou serais ce l'attente de ce qui allait suivre ?  
Je me demandais si les miens reflétaient la même chose, lui laissant l'opportunité de fuir, de me fuir, sentant l'impérieuse montée de mon désir pour elle, cette longue flamme qui s'enroulait paresseusement autour de mon corps.  
C'est elle qui prit l'initiative de parcourir les derniers centimètres.

Je pris ses lèvres avec douceur et elle répondit à mon baiser sans l'ombre d'une timidité, renversant la tête pour m'offrir pleinement sa bouche et je la sentis s'abandonner voluptueusement au creux de mes bras.

J'avais délibérément atteint le point de non retour. Elle aussi

 

Bella m'avait suivi sans un mot à l'intérieur de la maison.  
A peine sorti de la voiture, nos doigts s'étaient entremêles, nos hanches se frôlant délicieusement sur le chemin, timidement, je lui avais volé plusieurs baisers.

\- Edward, je n'ai jamais ... commença t'elle.  
\- Moi non plus ! la coupais je.  
Stupéfaite, elle stoppa net, me fixant tout en haussant un sourcil. Je me sentis rougir.  
\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Non, j'ai respecté un pari et ...  
En quelques mots, je lui expliquais tout, Jacob, notre pari de jeunesse, les années de chasteté et je vis avec inquiétude son visage qui se fendait d'un sourire espiègle.  
\- Donc tu es ... aussi innocent que moi Edward ?  
\- ...

Je sentais que cet aveu allait me couter cher ... 

 

Sans un mot, je mis en marche le ventilateur posé sur le comptoir, et l'air ébouriffa au passage ses boucles sombre tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, allumant un globe qui répandit dans la cuisine une douce clarté,  
Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, sa silhouette fine enrobée de ce reste de tissu que les rayons de lune rendait d'opaline et qui l'embellissait davantage.  
Une sourde angoisse me vrilla le corps, je redoutais déjà le lendemain matin, c'était peux être notre seule nuit ensemble.  
La première pour moi dans les bras d'une femme.  
L'unique fois, pour elle comme pour moi.

Étourdissant, le silence était peuplé par le crissement des bruits de la nuit, le bourdonnement familier du réfrigérateur et les battements sourds de mon cœur.  
Je lui emboitai le pas sans bruits.  
Debout derrière elle, je la pris par la taille, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux pour en respirer le parfum et c'est le désir qui l'emporta tandis que je la faisais pivoter, la plaquant plus étroitement contre mon corps, cherchant ses lèvres qu'elle m'abandonna sans condition.

Un timide gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'elle se cambrait ; je la serrai davantage. Approfondissant mon baiser, la taquinant avec délicatesse, redessinant le coin de ses lèvres de ma langue, l'enroulant fiévreusement autour de la sienne.  
De toute mon existence, je n'avais rien connu de plus enivrant que le contact des lèvres de Bella.  
Elle poussa un autre de ses délicieux petits gémissements tout en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Moi ? j'étais totalement sous le charme de l'innocence avec laquelle elle se laissait embrasser, délicieusement accablé par l'ardeur qu'elle mettait à me rendre mes baisers.  
Nos corps soudés s'imbriquaient à la perfection ...

Je sentais mon sang qui battait avec une frénésie désespéré au niveau de mes tempes et mon désir qui s'éveillait plus brulant que jamais, le corps de ma future amante toujours palpitant contre moi.

Je baissais la tête pour l'observer : elle avait les yeux brillants, ce regard si intense que je me demandais pour encore combien de temps parviendrions nous à nous tenir correctement sans retirer nos vêtements ?  
Délicatement, mes doigts parcoururent un chemin imaginaire sur sa joue, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire, ma voix s'enroua.

\- Tu es si jolie lorsque tu souris ... tu devrais le faire plus souvent ...

Mes mains se positionnèrent sur ses hanches, la hissant sur la table avec précaution et une vague de sensualité brute nous submergea, nos souffles suivant toujours le même rythme ; je retournais explorer les gouffres veloutés de sa bouche, faisant ensuite courir mes lèvres sur sa gorge, caressant du bout de ma langue son cou dénudé tandis que mes doigts eux, partirent à l'assaut des minuscules perles qui refermait son bustier.

Bella renversa la tête dans un voluptueux soupir, elle gémissait doucement, lèvres entrouvertes, ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers.  
L'instant avait atteint le stade critique ...  
Sa bouche ... sa peau ... Mes sens prenaient feu  
Elle m'envoutait ...

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour murmurai je contre sa peau, je n'en peux plus... Bella ...

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, les yeux clos, étouffant un petit cri plaintif lorsque je réussi à happer la pointe d'un de ses seins à travers la dentelle.  
Mes doigts tremblaient en se frayant maintenant un chemin sous sa robe, plaquant ses jambes de part et d'autre des miennes pour m'encager de son corps, effleurant ses trésors de dentelles m'égarant contre les courbe captivantes de ses hanche, se refermant avec ferveur sur la rondeur de ses fesses.  
Elle était ma prisonnière consentante, j'étais son geôlier appliqué, dévoué ...

Tout en la détaillant du bout des doigts, je sentais peu à peu la tension si semblable à la mienne monter dans son corps, sa peau était aussi douce et crémeuse qu'elle en avait l'apparence, me promettant mille et une torture amoureuse.  
J'étais à l'agonie, je mourais d'envie de connaître intimement chaque parcelle de son être puis de recommencer ... Indéfiniment...  
Elle avait délibérément allumé un incendie en moi, mon corps, tendu comme un arc sondait son regard, se noyait dans la profondeur de ce regard chocolat assombri par les mêmes envies que moi.

Qui avait il donc dans le corps de cette femme pour m'enflammer ainsi au-delà de toute raison ?

Mon désir refoulé n'expliquait pas tout ; cette alchimie qui imprégnait l'air, cette douce atmosphère de sensualité qui flottait tout autour de nous. Je sentais le désir palpiter sur chaque pores de ma peau  
J'allai la toucher, la taquiner, l'exciter jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de plaisir ou demande grâce.  
Ou serais je moi le premier vaincu ? Allez savoir ?  
Ces cinq années d'abstinence auraient raison de mes certitudes ...  
Ce qui était à la fois inquiétant et follement exaltant.

\- J'aime tes mains sur moi ... Edward ... tu es si doux. balbutia t'elle alors que ses longs cils sombres frissonnaient, battant la mesure de mon souffle coupé ...

C'est cet aveu qui m'arracha un grondement sourd, l'embrassant cette fois à pleine bouche tout en faisant rouler mes mains sous sa robe.  
Et sans aucun remord, je fis un sort à ses bas de soie, leur préférant le contact velouté et la chaleur de son grain de peau.  
Soudain, je la sentis à son tour glisser ses petites mains agiles sur mes épaules.  
Elle partait elle aussi à l'aventure, défaisant un à un les boutons de ma chemise, glissant ses doigts sur mon torse, me caressant avec une hésitation mesurée alors que ma veste pour le coup, gisait déjà depuis longtemps par terre.

Décidant de la suivre dans la découverte, je dégrafais le dernier bouton de sa robe; écartant le bustier qui me révéla un petit bijou de dentelles immaculé.  
C'était là un écrin parfait ou je m'empressais d'y perdre ma langue, y dessinant de savantes arabesques sur le bord doux de ses seins, humant la subtile effluve de son parfum, lui arrachant mainte fois des gémissements qui sonnaient comme scandaleusement érotique à mes oreilles.  
Nos mains se joignaient tour à tour dans une étreinte audacieuse, se défaisant pour venir perdre nos doigts sur nos corps tremblants, se rejoignant encore et encore, se combattant pour le seul plaisir de l'autre.

La vertu à cela d'agréable si vous y pensez c'est que dés que vous lui échappez, le gout du péché aussitôt la remplace, vous dévoilant de nouvelles saveurs ...

\- Regrette tu ... enfin ... tu sais ... d'avoir attendu tout ce temps ?murmura t'elle à mon oreille.  
\- Je regrette surtout de ...

Ma bouche se faisait aventureuse, mordillant sa peau, perdant la pointe de ma langue dans le creux si doux ou battait son pouls.

\- Que regrette tu ? haleta t'elle.  
\- De ne pas t'avoir connu avant. avouais je. j'aurais perdu mon pari avec toi ...

Le soutien gorge alla rejoindre les autres vêtements par terre, libérant ses seins fermes aux pointes rosées que je m'empressais de gouter longuement, dessinant amoureusement leur rondeur.

Ma langue se fit bientôt plus précise, s'enroulant autour des bourgeons durcies, les faisant rouler entre mes dents, me délectant de la savoir à ma merci.  
Happant, suçant l'objet de ma convoitise, mordillant sans retenue, léchant la moindre parcelle de sa chair tendre et velouté tandis que le corps de ma belle se tordait sous mes assauts empressés, son corps lui s'alanguissait, frissonnant de désir, vaincu, elle s'abandonnait dans le plus charmant des cris d'extase.

– Abandonne toi Isabella ...

Avec une docilité mêle d'impatience, elle se souleva et je fis glisser le reste de sa robe et le minuscule slip de soie ivoire à ses pieds.  
Enfin, elle fut nue sous mes yeux, le corps offert tout entier à ma vue : j'étouffai un cri de victoire ;  
Dieu qu'elle était magnifique !  
L'aperçu que j'en avait eu tout à l'heure sur le parking ne lui rendait pas justice.  
A présent exposé devant moi, elle était si belle ...  
Des courbes voluptueuses, une peau si claire, mon envie d'elle ne connaissait plus de limite mais je ne pu m'empêcher de lui laisser le contrôle.  
Je la voulais confiante, lui donner du plaisir avant d'en prendre moi même.  
Je voulais lui montrer ce qu'elle avait raté jusque là.

– Bella ... tu veux bien ?

Son acquiescement timide me ravi et mes lèvres brûlantes étaient déjà sur son ventre quand elle haleta, elles frôlèrent bientôt son genou avec délectation alors qu'elle s'étranglait dans un rire de gorge, remontant plus lentement le long de sa cuisse diaphane, m'enivrant de sa chaleur.

Avide, ma bouche s'était mué en une habile conquérante, pressé contre son intimité qui m'appartenait enfin toute entière. Je laissai mon visage descendre plus bas, mes mains capturèrent ses jambes que je passais sur mes épaules.  
Elle hoqueta, lorsque l'un de mes doigts se perdit dans les replis les plus intimes de sa chair, se relayant tour à tour avec mes lèvres, tourmentant à dessein, avec lenteur le centre de son plaisir, l'effleurant, jusqu'à ce que je décide de la gracier.  
Trempée de désir, son excitation me donna encore plus d'audace, ma langue plongea en elle et ne lui laissa aucun répit, bougeant au rythme syncopé de ses hanches, traçant avec délice le chemin de son premier orgasme la savourant avec délectation, gardant pour toujours sur mes lèvres le gout suave, la saveur de son extase tandis qu'elle criait mon nom, encore et encore, m'implorant de la faire mienne sur le champ.

 

Lentement, je la fis se redresser contre moi, ses joues toujours en feu témoignaient de la force de sa jouissance mais son regard changea brusquement, une lueur de défi y flambait.

Y préférais je la candeur qui la caractérisait juste auparavant ? me questionnais je.

Je ne pus y réfléchir davantage car ses mains capturèrent mon visage, ses doigts massaient mes tempes avec application, effleurant le coin de ma bouche de ses lèvres, son souffle chaud frôla ma peau pour venir se perdre sur le lobe de mon oreille qu'elle entreprit de lécher avec ferveur, douce caresse ...  
Ma nuque ainsi capturée de ses doigts fins, elle, se pressant contre mon torse m'empêchant toute fuite : mais l'aurais je tenté ?  
Elle allait définitivement me rendre dingue.

Ses mains me massaient les épaules, le bas de mon dos qu'elle dessinait délicieusement, montant et descendant, se perdant dans le creux de mes reins, toujours plus bas encore, jouant avec mes fesses ; entreprenants de savantes cajoleries contre le tissu de mon costume et me faisant durcir plus que jamais.

– Laisse-moi te caresser ... Edward

... Bella ... Isabella, tu me rends fou ... , murmurais en gémissant contre sa bouche .

Ses pouces glissés dans la ceinture de mon pantalon l'abandonnèrent tandis qu'elle laissait descendre ses doigts vers ma braguette, l'effleurant de manière très suggestive.  
Le souffle me manqua soudain, mon sexe se dressa davantage.  
Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps à ce jeu là.

Nos yeux se croisèrent, un sourire enjôleur flottai sur ses lèvres : elle défit mon bouton, fit glisser ma fermeture, un centimètre, puis deux.  
Mon pouls battait frénétiquement tandis qu'elle me libérait.  
D'un doigt sous le menton, je lui soulevai le visage, effleurant ses lèvres humides de mon pouce.  
Elle passa le bout de sa langue pour me le lécher.  
Difficile de dire lequel des deux ce geste surprit le plus.  
Ma victime devenait plus audacieuse ?

– Désolé. dit elle en souriant  
– Non, tu ne l'es pas du tout devinais je.

Son manège se poursuivit lorsqu'elle aspira mon doigt profondément dans sa bouche, l'enroulant de sa langue, imitant le geste de sa main un peu plus bas.  
Non d'un chien ! Se rendait elle compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait ?  
Ma gorge émit un son étranglé, je tentais de reculer d'un pas mais ses jambes m'encerclèrent, m'empêchant de fuir.

– Bella ... Bella ne te force pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne désires pas ... je ne t'obligerais pas à ... Tu sais ... balbutiais je.  
\- Shttt ... tais toi donc et laisse moi faire ... murmura t'elle d'une voix basse et cajoleuse.

Je me cramponnais au bord de la table, cette fille définitivement était le paradis et l'enfer à la fois !  
Sa main avait glissé dans mon caleçon, la refermant définitivement autour de moi.  
Perdu !

\- Laisse moi enlever ton pantalon et tu pourra ... peux être ... prendre le dessus ...

Mon cri se fondit en gémissement quand elle resserra un peu plus son emprise.  
Me caressant sur toute la longueur, j'ouvris grand les yeux et respirai de plus en plus vite : un plaisir franc se lisait sur son visage, une petit moue provocante m'acheva et toute pensée rationnelle m'échappa.  
Elle promenait ses petits doigts de hauts en bas et de bas en haut en de longues caresses légères, approfondissant ses mouvements, encore et encore ...  
Mon sexe était tendu à bloc, la douleur et le plaisir brut se mêlaient sans distinction tandis que ses doigts coulissaient par à coup ; haletant fiévreusement, un grondement m'échappa.  
C'était si bon ... trop bon pensais je affolé, ne pouvant plus stopper l'inéluctable.  
Un dernier cri franchit mes lèvres alors que je me déversais dans sa main ...

C'en était fini avant d'avoir même commencé ...

 

– Recule ...

\- Je ne peux pas, mes jambes refusent d'obéir ...

La petite lueur dans ses yeux démentait ses paroles. Je souris. Plaquant ma main contre son ventre nue ... j'appuyais légèrement  
Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit.

– Tu m'as poussé ! S'écria t'elle. Je n'y crois pas ! Il m'a poussé !

\- Tu as dis que tu ne pouvais pas bouger, j'ai voulu t'aider ...

 

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais toujours imaginé cette première fois comme quelque chose de rapide, intense et voilà que je vivais quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu, perdre mon innocence dans les bras d'une novice tout comme moi ...  
Enfin novice, c'était encore à voir ...

J'avais un défi merveilleux à relever : découvrir le plaisir tout en mettant un point d'honneur à le faire partager à mon tour.  
Jamais je n'avais été si anxieux, si désireux de plaire ... mais si près de perdre le contrôle.

 

Tous les deux nus sur mon lit, mon corps reposait sur le sien, ses jambes s'étaient refermés sur ma taille.  
J'avais usé de ma langue sur tout les endroits de son corps, avais caressé sa peau au point de la rendre folle et pas en reste , elle en avait fait de même ...

– Tu es vraiment certaine ?

Elle inspira en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- ... oui.

J'étais au supplice, partagé entre l'envie de fondre totalement en elle avec force mais c'est avec douceur que je franchis l'ultime obstacle.  
Bref fut son gémissement, long fut mon soupir.  
L'innocence était enfin derrière nous, nos corps ne formant plus qu'un même tout.  
Perfection de l'instant ...

Lentement, je me mis à bouger, m'introduisant totalement en elle, mon cœur se faisait l'écho de sa douleur, mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes pour un baiser sans fin.  
Je cherchais à la préserver, me contenant davantage, je me faisais doux, observant avec angoisse les crispations de ses lèvres sur les miennes à chacun de mes mouvements, déchiré de ne pouvoir lui faire oublier ce supplice, peiné qu'elle soit seule à souffrir, soulagé peu à peu de la sentir se détendre et de s'habituer à moi.

Je ne pouvais imaginer désormais me passer d'elle ...

 

\- ... Encore Edward ...

Ses bras passés autour de mon cou, elle se cambrait à ma rencontre.  
Cette fois c'était elle qui avançait les hanches et devançait mes va et viens.  
Mes mains lui capturèrent alors les poignets, l'immobilisant ainsi de part en part et devant son petit -oh – étonné, je joignis nos lèvres dans un baiser brulants et passionnés.

Ondulant en rythme, emportés par la force primitive de ce rite éternel, sans arrière pensée ni entrave, nos corps se mouvaient l'un sur l'autre, éblouis, les yeux grands ouverts et nous élevant vers l'extase. Plongeant avec lenteur dans la chaleur humide de sa chair, je lui promis contre sa tempe de la faire crier.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit : un cri si poignant lui échappa alors, une plainte rauque, lascive ...  
Bouleversé, je me mis à creuser plus vite ses reins, plus profondément. La voir se mordre les lèvres si fort, ses yeux brulants qui ne me quittaient pas, m'implorant de continuer encore et encore .  
Ce tout me donna envie de pousser un cri de triomphe.

Nous respirions d'un seul souffle à présent, nos cœurs battants à l'unissons, si intense cette impression de se fondre l'un dans l'autre ...  
Et lorsque le moment suprême nous surpris tour à tour, il nous foudroya violemment, faisant exploser nos corps à peine repus l'un de l'autre.  
Étourdissant, éblouissant.

Roulant sur le coté, l'enlaçant tendrement, je lui couvris le visage de baisers, nos cœurs cognaient follement l'un contre l'autre, cherchant tous deux nos souffles perdus qui peu à peu s'apaisèrent.

\- La prochaine fois ... lui assurais je à voix basse, je prendrai tout mon temps, je comblerais ton corps de mille délices.

Corps contre corps, dans la langueur qui suit l'amour et qui m'était inconnu jusque alors, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre.

\- C'était parfait ...laissa-t'elle échapper. ... Parfait.

Je ris doucement, lui promettant que je lui donnerais la possibilité de découvrir plus parfait que la perfection et que nous avions toute la nuit pour cela.

– Plus ... bien plus qu'une nuit Murmura t'elle.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Elle était la première.

Une nuit ? une vie suffirait elle ?  
Aurais assez de tout ce temps pour me combler d'elle ?

Mamzelle PaP's ©


End file.
